Managing dense datasets provides significant challenges. For example, there are difficulties in storing, indexing, and managing large amounts of data that is required for certain systems to function. One area in which such problems arise includes systems that search for and identify a closest match between data using reference data stored in large datasets. Storage of the actual data points makes up much of the storage volume in a database.